Weird Life
by DeathStealerelf
Summary: This is about two girls. Who love DN Angel but what would happen if two of the hotest guys came out of the T.V and into there world. What to do? Kradxoc. Darkxoc.
1. The big shock

**(Authors note) this is my first story on here so please review and no hate mail and sorry if this sucks with spelling I know about and I'll fix it. Enjoy chapter 1.**

**Chapter1**

One day. In Yokohama, Japan. Two girls were walking together they were best friends and loved Anime there favorite was DN Angel. They watched on DVD they own most of the series. One girl had Brown hair with amazing hazel eyes. She had the likening of wearing dark things like the one outfit she wore today. Witch was a black shirt with a black skirt with a pair of black boots. She didn't really care about what people thought about her. She was easy going and a bit lazy at times. Her name was Lilith.

The other girl who had light red hair. Who loved to were anything light. She wore a white shirt with a white skirt. She was very outgoing. She didn't like when people talk about her be hide her back. She loved being outside and she had a short temper but most of the time she was nice. Her name was Tora.

The girls were just getting back from a store that they went too. To get more of there favorite Anime. Tora was sleeping over Lilith house tonight and tomorrow Lilith would be sleeping over Tora house. Lilith had a rich family she had a huge house at the end of town as for Tora who's family didn't really have money but weren't poor. Had a small house with a broken window that some kid broke.

Other then that there lives were good.

"Hey Tora" Lilith said in a lazy voice.

"Yes Lilith"? Tora asked.

"Are you excited that were going to watch DN Angel again"? Lilith asked with a yawn.

"I can't wait to see Krad is cool" Tora smiled.

"Oh yeah you like the bad gay". Lilith muttered with a smile.

"So what you like a pervert". Tora shouted at her.

"So. His hot and can be nice if he wanted to unlike your guy whose pure evil". Lilith told her.

"So what I still like him". Tora told her. Getting mad now.

"Yeah I know you tell me that every day". Lilith sighed as the got to her house. It was a big house all in white with flowers in the window some were pink and some were purple. There door was light brown with gold handles. They entered the house. The in side was beautiful the floor were made out of wood. There walls were whit. In the middle there was a staircase in the middle. With a chandelier hanging up.

"Let's go to my room". Lilith said going up the stairs. Tora followed her up.

They went down the hall way and into her room. Lilith room was big. It had a huge bed were both of them will sleep. A balcony. That had a great view of the town. In another room was a bath room. Her bed had a black comforter on it with a dragon. Her wall was gray. With a T.V and a DVD player with it. Her floor was wood. With a black rag on it.

"Well. Do are you ready to watch DN Angel again"? Lilith asked getting ready to put the DVD in.

"Yes"! Tora said with excitement jumping on Lilith bed.

Lilith put it in and it started to play. Out side it started to thunder storm. A flash of lightning lilt the sky.

Both of the girls were watching DN Angel and getting there new stuff out of the bags that they were in.

When all of a suddenly a big flash of lightning hit the house and made a black out. The T.V flickered on and off and a big cloud of smoke came out of it. Both girl screamed.

Then they felt really sleepily and both blacked out.

A light came out of the T.V and two guys were now in the room. Both out could on the floor. One was a blonde with golden eyes. That wearied all white and had white angel wings on his back the other has purple hair with amethyst eyes. That only wearies black and with black angel wings on his back both layed there not moving.

The next day the sun came up and shined in on everyone. Lilith woke up and looked around then stopped and stared at the two men on her floor.

"Oh my god. Are they who I think there are"? Lilith asked herself as she tried to wake up Tora. She opened her eyes slowly then looked around.

"What is it Lilith"? She asked.

"Look to the side of you". Lilith told her.

Tora looked at her eyes widened.

"Are they. Who I think they are"? Tora asked her.

"I think there are. I mean they have wings". Lilith told her.

The guy with purple hair started to move his hand.

"There starting to wake up". Lilith told her.

"I know what do we do". Tora asked.

"Hide". Lilith said going under her bed. Tora flowed her under. And watched as the Purple haired man woke up.

"Were. Am I"? He asked himself looking around.

The blonde started to wake up now.

"What is this place". He asked himself getting up looking around.

"What the hell is going on"! The purple haired man shouted.

"What are we going to do now"? Tora whispered to Lilith.

"I have an idea. These guys must be some kind of insane people that think there really Dark and Krad from DN Angel. I'm going to try and get my cell phone on the night stand. If I don't make it. Then feel free to have all my stuff". Lilith told her in a low voice. As she was about to sneak out from under the bed.

"But I'm coming with you. If we both get caught. We'll go down together". Tora said. Ready getting to sneak out with her.

"No you stay be hide if I don't make it then you go and try". Lilith told her in a very low voice.

"But if I see you in trouble I'm coming out to help you". Tora told her. In a low voice.

"Fine". Lilith said as she clawed to her night stand trying not to be seen by the guys.

She was almost there she was almost there just a little more and she would have it but juts then it started ring loudly and both of the guys stared at her.

"I hate you cell phone. For making my life worst". Lilith said as she grab her cell phone. And stared back at the guys.

"Umm. Hi". Lilith smile. Then frowned quickly.

"Ok. A girl. Hmm this isn't so bad". The one that looked like Dark said.

"You girl tell us were we are". The one who looked like Krad demanded.

"You guy are in Yokohama, Japan". She told them. Looking at them odd.

"Yokohama"! Both of them said at the same time.

"Umm. Yeah. Now if you two would excuse me. I'll be going now". Lilith said as she went to wall and was about to go out of her room.

"Wait". Dark said has he grab her hand. All of a sudden a black light came around them.

Lilith eyes turned to a Amethyst color but in a dark shade. Then felt pain go into her. She never felt anything that painful in her life it was so painful that she went down on the floor. Dark felt the same pain and also went down on the floor with her. Tora couldn't help buy claw out from under the bed she watched in horror as her best friend went to the floor in pain. Lilith blacked out. Dark was out could too. There body began to fade.

"No! Lilith". Tora screamed. As she tried to help her friend but it was too late she was already gone. Krad watched his eyes widen as he saw Dark go down on the ground in pain and disappeared with the girl.

Now he was alone with this girl. Tora went on her knees with tears in her eyes. She had no idea what happened to her friend and now she was alone with Krad.

"Oh great what the heck is going on". She thought to herself.

Krad just stared at her with his emotionless golden eyes.

"Umm. Why are you looking at me"? She asked him.

"That light. I must see if it would come back". Krad said as he moved closer to her.

"Umm. Sorry but I'm going t go now". She said as she ran out of the room.

Krad ran after her. She ran down the stairs but Krad caught up to her and both of them were falling down the stairs. Krad grab her and broke the fall. Tora eyes turn golden. As she felt pain going throw her body. Krad was holding her up as he saw light surround them. But he too felt pain. And went to the ground on top of her. Both of them black out from the pain and disappeared.

**Sorry to end it here I hope you guys like it so far. Till next time bye!**


	2. What the hell is going on?

**(Authors note) Hi I'm glad you guys like this story. People told me it was bad but I just ignore them will here chapter 2.**

**Chapter2**

Lilith slowly got up and looked around she was not in her home anymore. It looked like she was in some kind of room all in gray. The wall was made out of some type of stone. She looked around and saw. The Dark look-alike. She backed away a bit as he get up and looked around. She baked away to the wall and stared at him. Unknown to her that her eyes have changed and much more.

Dark stopped at looked over at her with a smile.

Lilith just looked back. She had no clue what to do now.

"Hey. I'm sorry for what happened but we have to get out of here fast". Dark told her. Moving closer to her.

"Stay away. Freak. I know you love Dark and all but dressing up like him is weird". Lilith told moving far away from him.

"What are you talking about? I am Dark". He told her.

Lilith gasped as she knew he was telling the truth.

"But how can that be"? She asked in a low voice.

"Well I'm Dark. Ok. Now we have to try and get out of here". Dark said taking her hand the light came back and both of them were now in another room. It had mirrors and pictures on the walls. On the floor it was half black half white. Lilith Saw Tora on the ground out with Krad next to her. She ran over to her.

"Wake up Tora". Lilith said shaking her gentle.

She opens her eyes slowly and looked around.

"Were am I"? She asked.

"I'm not sure". Lilith replied.

Krad now woke up and looked around.

Tora got up and backed away with Lilith next to her.

"This is a dream. Lilith your eyes are Purple". Tora told her looking at them.

"Well your eyes are gold". Lilith told her.

Both Krad and Dark stared at them talking.

The girl both stopped when they noticed they were staring at them.

"It's seem you two have are powers in you now. You to are now contacted to us". Dark told tem.

Both girls looked at him odd.

"Don't you two feel different like there something inside you"? Dark asked.

"Now that you mention it. I do feel something. It feels kind of warm". Lilith said. Closing her amethyst eyes.

"I do to but mine feels cold". Tora said now closing her gold eyes.

"Hmp. Its time to get out of here". Krad said moving to Tora and grabbing her arm.

"Hey. Krad. You should know when ever we touch the girls we end up getting transported to a different room in here". Dark told him.

"I know that". Krad said with a smile as he disappeared with Tora.

"Well. Do you want to follow them"? Dark asked.

"Of course I do Tora is my best friend". Lilith shouted.

"Ok. Then". Dark said touching her hand and both of them disappeared out of the room.

Now they were in a park. Tora was running away from Krad and Krad looked annoyed.

Tora went be hide Dark and Lilith.

"She has my power I want it back". Krad said staring at them with his emotionless gold eyes.

"Krad the only way to get them is too". Dark looks at both of the girls.

Both girls girl look back at him puzzled

"Is too what Dark Mousy"? Krad asked. Knowing full well what he was about to say.

"Well. We have to sleep with them". Dark muttered out.

Both girls' eyes bugged out.

"What". Both girls shouted at the same time.

"We have to sleep with you in order to get our powers back". Dark told them again.

"That what I thought he said. I'm not sleeping with any body". Lilith shouted.

"Well we can't force you. It has to be done willingly". Dark told them.

"Hey Dark how do you know all this". Krad asked.

"I read it off the wall of the room. I was first in". Dark told him.

"The room you were first in". Lilith said. Looking at him.

"Yeah. There was writing on the wall". Dark told her.

"I see". She said looking at Tora.

"I just want to go back to Lilith house". Tora said. With a frown.

"Yeah the sun is already going down". Lilith said looking up at the sky.

"Then we should go back". Dark said with a smile.

"Good thing I know were we are Lilith house is just over there". Tora said as she started to walk. They rest followed her.

"Wait second. What are we going to do with Dark and Krad"? Lilith asked Tora.

"Well. Maybe they can stay. In the old house by my house. We go there a lot and no one lives in there" Tora told her.

"Well. I guess its better then nothing but what is my mom and dad find out". Lilith asked.

"Don't worry they won't". Tora smiled.

Both Dark and Krad stared at them talking.

Both girls looked at them.

"Will for now you two can stay at Lilith house. Her mom and dad are away but when there back. We have a place for you two to stay". Tora told them.

"Fine with me". Dark said with a smile.

Krad didn't say anything just nodded and walked into Lilith house.

"Wit weren't we suppose to be sleeping over your house". Lilith said almost forgetting.

"Oh yeah I forgot". Tora muttered.

"We don't mind going over you place". Dark said with a smile. Krad glared at him.

"Oh by the way my name is Lilith and this is Tora and if you guys don't mind we will but we need to hide your wings first but first you guys go with Tora to her house. I'll be back with my stuff". Lilith said running in her house.

Tora just smiled and started to walk to her house. Both Dark and Krad followed her.

She went down a path and walked throw the streets and went to small house it was dark brown with dead flowers in the window sand one broken window.

Tora sighed as she walked in her house. She quietly walked to her room witch was the first door. That they saw. It was a light brown color. She opened her door and walked in with Dark and Krad be hide her looking around. Her room had sky blue wall. With a light pink comforter with a stuff panda on her bed.

Her room was small. She had a white night stand and a white dresser.

"Make your self's at home I guess". Tora told them with a smile.

"Your place is nice". Dark told her returning a smile at her.

"Umm. Thanks"." She said sitting on the bed.

Just then Lilith came in with a bag of stuff.

"I got lots of thing for you guys". She smiled at them.

**Sorry have to end it here boy of have writers block. I hate writers block. I hope you guys like it so far. Please review. Till next time bye!**


	3. Randomness

**(Authors note) Sorry it took me so long and yes I saw my errors and I will fix them and check out my other story in the Naruto section called The Chosen One. Well here chapter3 enjoy!**

**Chapter3**

Lilith just came with a bug full of stuff. She place the bugs on the floor. Krad and Dark stared at her with confused looks.

She pulled out some cloth and put them in front of them.

"What's all this"? Dark asked.

"I brought you guys some cloth. I don't know how long you guys well be staying here. So here are some cloths you guys can wear". Lilith told them.

"Thanks". Dark said looking at the cloths.

"I well not wear any of them". Krad said with a frown.

"Oh come on its not going to kill you". Dark said throw some cloth at him.

Krad caught then and frowned.

"Just wear them if you want to fit in". Dark told him.

"Lilith were did you get all that stuff from". Tora asked.

"I got them at the store I just told my mom that it was something for an Anime convention". Lilith told her.

"Oh that's right there a convention coming up soon". Tora said looking out her window.

"Convention"? Both Dark and Krad said looking at the girls odd.

"Oh yeah I was going to be Kagura from Inu Yasha and Tora was suppose to be Tohru from Fruits basket". Lilith said with a sigh.

"I guess we can't go now". Tora said looking down.

"What is this convention about"? Dark asked.

"Oh it's an Anime convention you can dress up as you favorite Anime character and walked around there and get some cool stuff". Lilith told them.

"What's Anime"? Krad asked.

"Anime is Japanese cartoon based for young adults and some are for kids too". Tora told them.

"Why can't you guys go sound like fun to me"? Dark said with a smile.

"Well"… both girls looked at each other.

"Come on lets go. When is it"? Dark asked.

"Its in three days". Lilith told them.

"Three day huh. Nice. Hey do you think I can come too"? Dark asked.

"Well. Sure I guess that's ok". Lilith said looking at him with her new amethyst eyes.

"But for now. Lets get some rest". Tora said with a yawn.

"Were do we sleep". Dark asked with a smile.

"Umm. Well you guys can sleep on the floor and I'll share the bed with Tora". Lilith told them.

"Fine". Both Dark and Krad said at the same time. Krad leaned on the wall and closed his golden eyes. As Dark went on the opposite side of the wall and closed his amethyst eyes.

Both Girl went in Tora's bed and went to sleep.

The next day. Lilith woke up to see Dark's arms around her. She tried to get out of his embrace but she couldn't get him to let go.

Tora: woke up to see she was next to Krad. Krad was sleeping with his arms crossed. Tora just stared at him.

"Umm wake up"! Lilith screamed in Darks ear.

"Ow. Did you have to scream"? Dark asked looking at her.

"Do you mind letting me go"? Lilith asked kind of mad now.

"But don't you like being close to me"? Dark asked with a smile.

Lilith face was red.

Krad woke up glaring at Dark.

"Would you two shut up"? Krad yelled at them.

"Please no fighting". Tora said standing up.

Dark let Lilith go. He still had a mischievous look on his face.

"Ok today is the day were you guy. Get to live in the house we use to hang out in". Lilith told them.

"Ok that fine but well you girls come visit"? Dark asked with a smile.

"Well of cores but for now. I'm going to get something to eat for you gays". Tora said walking out of her room.

"I'll help". Lilith said following her.

Leavening Dark and Krad alone.

"Hmp Dark. You'll never get that girl to like you if you keep that up". Krad said with an evil smile on his face.

"Shut up! Its not like your doing better". Dark shouted at him.

"At least I'm doing better then you". Krad replayed.

"That's it your going down". Dark said as he attacked Krad.

The girl came back with food. To see Dark and Krad with there feather out glaring at each other with hate.

"Hey! What do you guys think your doing? Don't fight in here"! Lilith shouted at them.

Krad sighed and put his feather away. Dark did the same.

"Jeez you two are like kids we can't leave you alone with out you two getting in to trouble". Tora sighed.

"Krad started it". Dark said crossing his arms.

Krad just looked away. Both girls sighed.

"Listen lets try not to fight ok". Tora said with a sweet smile on her face passing food to Dark and Krad.

After they ate they went outside to the house. Lilith opened the door. It was a mess in side. Dirt was on the floor the wall paper was coming off. Bugs everywhere.

"Gross. Were going to live here". Dark sighed.

"Well. This pace need to be fixed up but once that's done. It well look really nice". Lilith told him.

"Lets hope your right". Dark said crossing his arms.

"For now you two stay here. Me and Tora well get some stuff for this place. Ok"? Lilith said walking out the door.

Krad walked in with a face on.

"I refuse to live here. This place is decussating". Krad muttered.

"Just deal with it for now. We'll be back with stuff. To make this place livable". Tora said following Lilith out.

Dark throw a bug and it leaded in Krad's hair. Krad didn't even know till it crawled on his face. He took the bug off and cursed it in his hand glairing at Dark. Dark just had an innocent smile on his face.

The girl went to the store and brought a whole bunch of stuff for the house.

When they came back they saw Dark and Krad cocking each other. Both girls sighed.

"Stop trying to kill each other" Lilith shouted at them.

"Sorry". Both of them said with a frown looking away.

"Now you guys are going to paint all the walls in this house". Tora said handing them paint bushes and Paint buckets. The both sighed and got to work. The girl did everything else.

When the girls were done cleaning the floors they went to check on Dark and Krad.

Both Dark and Krad had Paint all over them. Both girls could help but laugh at them. They looked so funny.

Dark sighed. Krad looked away embarrass. His face was red.

"Maybe you guys should take a shower. The good thing in this house is that the water still works". Tora said still laughing at them.

Dark and Krad looked at each other with an evil smile.

The girls stared at them. Dark went over to Lilith and gave her a big hug getting paint all over her and Krad hugged Tora getting paint on her as well.

At the end of the day everyone was coved in paint.

**Sorry have to end it here. It was a quick chapter and I'm sorry if I take too long in updating and I'm sorry** **for errors. Till next time bye!**


	4. Gin Ryu

**(Authors note) Hey all sorry it took so long school takes up a lot of my free time but I hope you guys still like this story even thought it has errors but enjoy chapter 4.**

**Chapter4**

Both Tora and Lilith were now coved in paint and it was dark outside.

Dark was in the shower first but he was taking a long time.

"Maybe we should go. It's getting late". Lilith said with a sigh.

Just then Dark ran out of the bath room with only his towel on.

"No don't leave"! Dark said tackling Lilith to the ground making his towel fly off.

Lilith was blushing so bad.

Krad just looked at him weirdly and walked in the bath room throwing Dark's stuff out of the room.

Tora was blushing and looking away.

"Cloud you get off". Lilith asked.

"Sure. I'll get off. Just don't leave". Dark said giving her puppy eyes.

"Fine. I won't leave". She muttered.

Dark got off her and put his towel back around him.

"Dark"! Krad shouted running out of the bath room with only a towel on. He looked mad.

Tora blushed and looked away.

"What is it Krad"? Dark asked.

"You used up all the hot water"! He shouted at him.

"Jeez. Chill out its no big deal. You just have to wait". Dark said with an innocent smile on his face.

Krad throws a bar of soup at him witch hits him on the head.

"Ow. Hey why did you do that for"? Dark shouted at him.

"Because I don't like waiting". Krad told him calmly.

"That's it you're going down". Dark said attacking Krad both guys fall on the ground fighting and there towels fell off.

"Umm guys that really doesn't look right". Lilith said turning away with a blush on her face.

Both Dark and Krad stopped and quickly moved away from each other and put there towels back on.

Both girl turned around and stared at them.

"Sorry". Both of the guys said at the same time both glaring at each other.

"Well anyway its late we better go". Tora said starting to walk.

"Wait before you go". Krad said with a silt smile on his face walking up to her.

"What"? She asked turning around facing him. Krad leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Tora was blushing like crazy. Dark was a bit shocked.

Krad smiled at her as he let go. Tora face was red.

Lilith started to laugh at her till Dark kissed her very deeply. She couldn't help but kiss him back. Dark wrapped his arms around her. Krad glared at Dark and wrapped his arms around Tora and kissed her with passion.

Dark Glared and Krad and Kissed Lilith more with lust making both of them fall to the floor. Krad glared at him and kissed Tora so deeply that they also fell on the floor.

Before it went any farther both of the girls pushed them off.

Dark give Lilith puppy eyes.

"We have to go now". Lilith said with a blush.

"Aww do you guys have too". Dark asked.

"Yes. It's late out. Don't worry we'll be back tomorrow". Lilith told them walking off Tora followed.

Both girl went back to there homes. They took shower and got cleaned up.

Then they went to bed.

The next day Tora woke up and walked out of her house. Lilith was already waiting for her.

Both girls walked to the house that still looked old but when the walked in it looked a bit nicer.

"Hey guys were back". Lilith shouted

Dark ran to Lilith tackling her to the ground.

"I missed you"/ Dark Said kissing her softly.

"Dark knock it off. Have you forgotten about our problem"? Krad shouted at him with anger.

"Jeez you didn't have to yell. I didn't forget". Dark sighed getting off of Lilith.

"What problem"? Tora asked.

"You girls better come with us". Dark said following Krad into the living room.

Both girl looked in there to but shocked out of there minds. There standing tall was a man with silver Angel wings, brown hair with Amethyst eyes but around the pupil was gold. He had long brown hair. He kind looked like Dark and Krad mixed to together a bit. He wore an outfit that was sliver. He looked handsome as the sun hit him just in the right way that his silver wings sparkled.

Both girls stared at him.

"Who are you"? Lilith asked.

"I am Gin Ryu". He told them.

"This is weird his like the combined version of Dark and Krad but his not a weird artifact thing". Tora said.

"Hello what are we going to do with him"? Dark asked kind of annoyed.

"How did you get here"? Lilith asked Gin Ryu.

"Well. I came from the place you were first at. You know those rooms that dimension were I am from. And you are correct I am both Dark and Krad you could say. It's kind of weird but I am. You see when you guys entered those rooms. I was born I took on two DNA and well here I am now". Gin Ryu told them with a smile like Darks.

"That's weird". Lilith said still shocked about the whole thing.

"Yeah. I know but I just come here to find love. I'm trying to understand it". Gin Ryu told them.

"Oh boy know we have to find him love". Tora said with sigh.

"I guess so". Lilith frowned.

"So if Krad was a girl and we had a kid together the kid would look like you". Dark said scratchy his head. Krad got creep out by what Dark said.

"Umm. I guess". Gin Ryu said looking at Dark oddly.

"That really weird". Dark muttered with a weird face.

"Just shut up Dark"! Krad shouted at him.

"Why should I. it was just a question". Dark told him crossing his arms.

"You creep me out". Krad told him with a weird face on.

"Oh yeah I creep myself out with that". Dark said with a smile.

Both girls looked at him oddly.

"Yeah erase that all out of your minds. Now". Dark said nervous now.

"Yeah we will". Lilith said in a broad tone.

"The convention is almost here maybe we can find some there". Tora said thinking.

"Yeah that s a great idea". Lilith said with smile.

All the guys looked at them weirdly.

**Sorry have to end it here. Sorry again took so long but I hope you all liked it so far till next time bye!**


	5. THE Kiss and More

**(Authors note) Hi welcome to another chapter of the weird life I hope you will enjoy this so far its been ups and down but now its time to get down to business and soon more lovely dove stuff well happen with your favorite DN Angels characters and my own. Hope you enjoy chapter 5!**

**Chapter5**

Unknown to the group a great evil was forming it took on a shape of a girl she had brown angle wings, wearing a half skirt with short shorts under it, in brown, her eyes were brown but seemed like red, her hair was black in a low pony tail that came up to her legs. She held a scythe in her hands.

"So this is the real world. Looks strange and smells bad but I will not let my master down I well Kill the Girls with the great power inside them and I shall give those powers to my master for he shall grant me a wish to bring back the one I care for". She told herself looking around. She was in a park not too far from the group. She flew up in the sky.

"But first I need a form to be in". She looked over and found a girl walking alone. She went up to the girl. They girl looked scared but she put her hand on her and took over her body.

"Now with this body no one shall know it is me Lain that is in here". She told herself with a smile.

"Oh. Talime there you are we've been looking all over for you". A young girl came out of no were grabbing her hand and walking off with her.

"Huh"? She said puzzled as she got dragged off by the little girl.

Meanwhile.

"Well we should get going home and get everything ready for the convention". Lilith told them.

"Yeah. We should". Tora agreed with her with a smile.

"But can't you stay longer its not like we can go out and walk around with out someone looking at us oddly". Dark frowned.

"Acutely we can go out if we want we could just say were in a costume and walk around. Since when do we care what others think"? Krad smugly told him.

"You know for once in your life you got a point". Dark said crossing his arms.

"Thank you. Hey what's that suppose to mean once in my life"! Krad shouted with anger.

"Well it's just sometime you can be will not so smart". Dark told him.

"Hey! You're the one who's not smart around here"! Krad shouted.

"Say what no! You're the one who's not smart"! Dark shouted back at him.

"If you tell me your both not smart". Gin Ryu sighed.

"You shut up"! Both Dark and Krad shouted at him.

"Well then if you guys are done you would see that both the girl are gone". Gin Ryu told them looking to the side.

"Huh"? Both Dark and Krad looked and the girls were indeed gone.

"If you guys hurry you might catch up to them". Gin Ryu told them.

Both Dark and Krad ran out side and look ahead to see the girls not too far from them. Both ran to them but when the caught up they hit into to them making them fall on them in a

comical fashion.

"What are you guys doing takciling us to the ground"! Lilith shouted.

"But we wanted you to stay longer we missed you guy you don't stay long enough". Dark told her with a cute look on his face.

"Well all you had to do was say that you didn't have to tackle us to the ground". Lilith told them.

"Yeah that kind of hurt". Tora frowned.

"Oh. I'm so sorry my lady I didn't mean to hurt you". Krad told her helping her up.

"Suck up". Dark muttered helping Lilith up.

"What did you say Dark"? Krad asked glaring.

"Nothing at all". Dark told him with an innocent look on.

Both the girls sighed.

"Well do you guys want to walk with us around the park"? Tora asked.

"Yes that sounds lovely". Krad told her taken her hand.

"What about you Dark what do you want to do"? Lilith asked.

"Anything as long as it's with you". Dark smiled.

"Ok. Then let's go to town I got to pick up some things". Lilith smiled.

"Ok. Sounds good to me". Dark told her taken her hand.

"We'll meet back here before sun set ok". Tora said.

"Sounds good". Lilith smiled as they walked off to there distention.

"Do you think Gin Ryu well be ok by himself"? Tora asked.

"I'm sure he well". Krad told her.

Tora looked ahead blushing a bit just realizing that Krad was still holding her hand as the walked to the park.

"It's a nice day isn't it for just walking around". Tora smiled.

"Indeed". Krad said looking at her.

Tora blushed when she saw him looking at her.

"Hmm. You blush a lot". Krad told her.

"Huh. Oh sorry I can't help it". Tora told him looking away.

"There no reason to apologize to me". Krad told her turning her head back so she was looking at him.

Tora looked at Krad and kissed him lightly on the lips. Krad was surprised he never felt anything like this before these new emotions were very new to him. They scared him a bit but he would never show it. He softly kissed her back deepening the kiss.

Tora was surprised as well she never knew that in a million year that she would be kissing Krad but she felt so clam around him that she couldn't help but continue on with the kiss. Meanwhile

Dark and Lilith went to town. Lilith walked in some shops that she needed food in.

"So what's all this food for"? Dark asked her looking around the store.

"Well I'm making the food to bring to the convention the food there sucks". She told him.

"Oh I see. I never knew you could cook". Dark told her.

"Well I can and the food I make don't turn out too bad it's acutely pretty good". Lilith told him.

"Oh I would think so since such a pretty girl is making it". Dark smiled.

"Well that's nice to say". Lilith blushed a bit look around the shop till she found what she needed. After she paid they both walked out of the shop.

"So now that I got everything that I need what do you want to do"? Lilith asked.

"Well I can think of a lot of things to do with you". Dark smiled.

"Huh? Well if it's the way I think you're thinking it's not good". She frowned.

"No not in that way at all. We could just walk around and talk". Dark told her.

"That sounds nice". She smiled.

Dark took her hand and they walked and talked until the sun set.

They headed to the park to see Tora and Krad kissing.

"What no way". Dark said shocked hiding be hide a tree with Lilith.

"I can't believe my little Tora has fainlly grown up into a woman". Lilith said looking at them.

"B…But this is Krad were talking about eww gorse his making out with your best friend don't you think we should stop them"? Dark asked.

"We have no business too". Lilith sighed.

"Buts I"… Dark started.

"I said were not going to walk in on them but of cores that would be fun seeing there faces". Lilith smiled.

"Oh I knew I liked you the best". Dark said hugging her.

"Yeah were so evil today". Lilith laughed softy.

"Ok. Let's go then". Dark said taken her hand.

They both jumped out from be hide the tree making both Tora and Krad jump.

"We've see you guys been busy". Lilith smiled.

"How long were you guys there"? Tora asked blushing madly.

"Long enough to see you two sucking face". Dark smiled.

"So you two been spying on us"? Krad asked glaring at both of them.

"Umm. Well we had nothing better to do". Lilith told him.

"It's still not right to spy". Tora shouted at her.

"I'm sorry Tora for spying on you". Lilith told her.

"Yeah if we upset you in any way please feel free to hit me". Dark told her.

"Ok I will". Krad said hitting him on the head.

"Not you! You jerk I meant Tora"! Dark shouted at him.

"But you didn't say her name so I thought you were talking to both of us". Krad told him with a slit smile.

"Why you little ass". Dark glared at him.

"It's not my fault that you're stupid". Krad told him.

"I'm not stupid be side were one in the same if I was stupid then that's means you would be too". Dark shouted at him.

"But at least I got to kiss my girl how far did you get"? Krad asked.

"Well I haven't gotten there yet but soon mark my words soon she will be so in love with me that I'll get my powers before you"! Dark shouted.

"So this is what it's all about power you don't care about are feelings"? Lilith asked.

"No that's not it I care more then anyone". Dark told her looking into her eyes.

"Krad do you care"? Tora asked.

"Of cores I care. I truly care deeply for you. I never felt such feelings before I might you". Krad told her.

"Damn were dose he come up with all that". Dark said in his mind.

"Ok. I believe you". Tora smiled holding Krad's hand and started to walk away.

"Well do you believe me"? Dark asked.

"Well I don't know. I guess I do". Lilith told him.

Dark smiled at her and took her hand starting to walk with Tora and Krad back to there home.

When they got back. Gin Ryu was waiting for them.

"Well it's been a fun day". Dark told Lilith with a smile kissing her on the check.

"Yeah it has but I have something to give you. Just close your eyes". Lilith told him.

"Ok". Dark said closing his eyes.

Lilith but a silver pendent around his neck with a green gem in the middle and kissing him lightly on the lips.

Dark was kind of surprised but he kissed her back as he opened his eyes.

"Wow this is a nice pendent". Dark told her looking at it.

"I'm glad you think so. I really hope you like it". Lilith smiled.

"Like it. I love it". Dark told her kissing her again.

"Looks like the two spies' fainlly shown some affection toward one another". Krad said crossing his arms.

"So cute". Tora smiled.

"Cute my but". Krad muttered.

"What did you say"? Tora asked.

"Nothing at all". Krad told her with a smile.

"Oh Krad I got something for you too". Tora told him.

"Do I have to close my eyes"? He asked.

"Yup". She smiled. Krad closed his eyes and Tora put on a gold pendent around his neck with a red gem in the middle of it.

"Ok you can open your eyes now". Tora smiled.

"Oh a pendant it's beautiful but not as beautiful as you". Krad told her giving her a hug.

"Oh there you guys are sorry to interrupt but I've got some big news". Gin Ryu told them.

"Huh? What kind of news"? Dark asked.

"The bad kind". Gin Ryu told them looking serious.

**Sorry it took me long but fainlly chapter five is done but soon I shall make more and more great stuff will happen to your favorite characters and if any have any ideas or characters of there own that they wish to put in here feel free to ask or tell me because I would gladly do so. Till next time bye!**


	6. The Planes for the con

**(Author note) Jeez it took me a long time to get this crap off my computer but here it is chapter 6. Sorry for keeping you all waiting but if I take too long with this feel free to read Tales of Soul its ok.**

**Chapter6**

"Bad news. What kind of news are you talking about"? Krad asked looking at Gin Ryu. Unknown to him his red gem on his pendant shined. Dark looked at Gin Ryu too his green gem shined too with out him knowing but the girl saw it both of them looked at one another with a weird exception on there face.

"I sense a great evil is out there but I can't pick up on were its coming from". Gin Ryu frowned looking to the side.

"A great evil this is bad". Dark replied looking at both girls.

"Yeah and the convention is tomorrow too this isn't good if someone out there to get us". Tora frowned looking at the guys.

"Don't worry I will protect you no matter what". Krad smiled at Tora putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah and we decide to cosplay as Risa and Riku, it fits in with you guys". Lilith sighed and looked to the side.

"You're going to dress up like them just for us". Dark asked looking at Lilith with mischievous look in his eyes.

"Well just for the anime convention". Lilith told him looking at him weirdly.

"I'm starting to like this anime convention more and more". He smiled at Lilith.

"I don't really like what you're thinking right now". Lilith frowned backing away a bit.

"Dark you're such a pervert is that all you're thinking about is how well she look in Riku's school uniform". Krad asked glaring at him.

"What about you Krad don't you want Tora too look just like Risa in her school uniform"? Dark asked smiling.

"Well I…" Krad started to blush and looked away.

"Ha-ha. Your blushing Krad, I'm guessing you do want to see her like that then". Dark smiled as he puts his arms around Lilith.

"Can we get back to the great evil here isn't anyone worried about that"? Gin Ryu sighed.

"Don't worry about it Ginny we'll take care of it when it shows up but for now, I say will get thought this anime convention first and find you a nice girl too". Dark winked at him with a mischievous look on his face.

"Fine whatever you say and don't call me Ginny". Gin Ryu sighed as he looked out the window.

"I don't like that look one bit". Lilith sighed taken Dark's arms off her.

"It's going to be weird at the convention". Tora sighed.

"Don't worry Tora everything will be fine as long as we keep Dark and Krad away from all the fan girls". Lilith answered.

"Will its getting late we should head out". Tora smiled as she kissing Krad on the cheek.

"Aww. Do you guys have to go so soon"? Asked giving the girls a puppy face.

"We have to get ready for the event". Lilith replied not falling for the puppy face.

"Oh come on I'm all ways sad when you leave me". Dark frowned looking at Lilith in the eyes. His pendent shined a bit.

"It's not like where never going to see them again". Krad retorted.

"But I'll miss her". Dark frowned giving Lilith the puppy eyes. Lilith looked to the side and sighed softly but Dark went right next to her and took a hold of her hands still giving her the puppy eyes. Lilith closed her eyes trying to block it, but Dark gently kissed her on the lips she then opened her eye and she was now face to face with him giving her the puppy eye.

"Fine I'll stay". Lilith sighed with a slight blush on her face.

"Yes"! Dark careered having won his little game.

"You're so immature Dark". Krad sneered glaring at him a bit.

"If you want I can stay too". Tora told Krad looking at him with an innocent smile on her face.

"Only if you want too". Krad told her, but deep down he really wanted her to stay but he would never say this in front of Dark.

"I bet deep down in side you Krad you wanted Tora to stay to right"? Dark asked with a smile across his face.

"How did he know"? Krad thought in his mind but his eyes told Dark everything he needed to know.

"I knew it". Dark smiled as he went be hide Lilith and put his arms around her.

"You knew nothing you hear me nothing"!! Krad shouted looking to the side.

Tora just smiles sweetly as the two men started to argue again.

"Oh really, Then you didn't want her to stay"? Dark asked with a smirk starting to kiss the back of Lilith's neck. Lilith was trying hard not to laugh.

"Well no". Krad replied looking at Tora. She just smiled at him. Knowing that Dark was teasing him.

"Then you want her to stay. So you can do thing to her"! Dark retorted with a smile.

"Hmph unlike you. I will not do anything to her. I acutely care deeply about her". Krad told him looking to the side his gem started to shine. Tora looked at Krad a bit surprised that he said this; she knew he was telling this from his heart.

"You really care deeply about me"? She asked him looking at him.

"Yes I do". He told her.

"I care about you too". She told him now holding his hand. Krad looked at her with a silt smile. He gently kissed her on the lips.

"Oh great you two are going to start making out again". Dark sighed looking to the side.

"Dark do you really care about me"? Lilith asked seriously taken his arm off her and looking at him face to face.

"Of course I do. I truly care about you with all my heart". Dark told her looking into her eyes. Lilith smiled at him and kissed him deeply on the lips putting her arms around him. Dark was a bit surprised but kissed her back putting her arms around her.

Gin Ryu looked at all of the couples then looked down he felt a bit lonely. He wonder if he'll every find anyone that he could care that much for but he all so was worried about this new evil that was about. Meanwhile in another smell house not to far from the girls.

"Oh Talime I can't wait to go to the Anime convention tomorrow can you"? A young girl with pig tails asked.

"An anime convention"? Lain looked puzzled staring at the little girl she found it odd that this girl was so happy all the time. She should have killed her when she first came near her but something about the strange little girl that she found interesting, so she keep he alive for now.

"Oh don't play dumb you know about the convention that coming up tomorrow. Your going to be Deidara from Naruto and I'm going to be Tobi also from Naruto were going to be the whole Akatsuki some of our friends are going to join us remember"? The young girl asked looking at her with a smile a crosses her face.

"Uhh yeah how could I forget. Sorry I guess it spilled my mind". Lain repiled. Having no idea who the hell she was talking about.

"Good I got the whole costume for you I hope you don't mind". She smiled giving her an Akatsuki rode with all she needed to be Deidara with then she took out her costume she smiled at her friend. Lain just looked at all the stuff funny.

"I'm suppose to dresses up in this"? She asked looking at her oddly.

"Yes you are this is Deidara costume, don't be silly and pertend you don't know Talime, now I'm going to pick you up at 7:00 am so be ready when I get here. Ok"?The little girl told her with a smile on her face as she left the house.

"What an odd girl and who the hell is this Deidara person anyway"? Lain sighed looking at the costume. Back at the house Lilith was fast asleep in dark arms as Tora was laying next to Krad.

Gin Ryu sighed as he looked out the window.

"Why don't you get some sleep you've been up almost the whole night". Dark sighed looking at Gin Ryu.

"No I don't really need sleep". He told him.

"Are you still worried about the great evil"? He asked looking at Lilith sleeping.

"Yes. I am still. I can't get rid of this feeling that something bad is going to happe". Gin Ryu sighed as he looked at Dark with his Amethyst, gold eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I told you before we'll handily it when it comes I won't let it Hurt anyone". Dark told him looking serious.

"If you say so". Gin Ryu sighed looking back at the window.

Dark went back to sleep holding Lilith close to him as Krad looked at Gin Ryu then back at Dark.

"This evil grows near". He sighed looking at Tora.

"You can sense it can't you"? Gin Ryu asked.

"Of course I can I was once evil too". He sighed looking at him.

"I know you were. So you know were it is then"? Gin Ryu asked him looking at Krad.

"I have no clue were it is but once I find it I'll kill it". Krad told him with a slit smirk.

"I knew you were going to say that". Gin Ryu sighed looking down.

"We'll you should you are after all both myself and Dark". Krad retorted with a smirk.

"Well I guess your right". Gin Ryu smiled looking back at the window.

Krad smirk a bit and pulled Tora closer to him and went back to sleep.

**Sorry it took so long again I've been busy. I hope you enjoyed it and if you all want you can make your own character appear in here with the anime convention coming up next chapter. Till next time bye!!**


	7. Getting ready for anime!

**(Authors note) Hi everyone sorry, I haven't updated in a while been busy like a bee with collage. Dear lord it's been long time since I updated but please enjoy chapter 7 the craziness continues!!**

**Chapter 7**

Lilith woke up in Dark's arms quite cozy. She smiled at Dark as Dark opened his eyes and smiled back at her.

"Did you sleep ok"? He asked her with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, I felt peaceful for once. I usually have trouble sleeping". She sighed as she looked over to were Gin Ryu was at. He fell asleep, his face leaning on the window. It looked pretty funny were Lilith was sitting she started to laugh a bit when she saw him.

Dark looked over to were she was looking and started to laugh as well.

"That's something you don't see every day". Dark smirked as he laughed more.

"Would you fools keep it down, Tora is still sleeping here". Krad shouted at both Dark and Lilith.

"Jeez sorry Mr. Bad mood". Dark retorted looking at him.

"What's so funny anyway"? Krad asked ignoring Dark.

"Look to your side and you'll see why". Lilith told him with a smirk.

Krad looked over to the side and saw Gin Ryu making a face print on the window as he sleeps. Krad try so hard to keep his laughter in but he couldn't he started to laugh and woke up Tora. Everyone was surprised that they acutely herd Krad laugh.

"Oh, my god. Krad are you possessed"? Dark asked shocked from hearing him laugh.

"No, I'm not you fool". Krad glared at him with anger looking away from him.

"What's going on"? Tora asked with a yawn. Still half asleep.

"Sorry if I woke you up. We were just laughing at Gin Ryu". Krad told her looking at her.

"What's wrong with Ginny"? She asked looking over at him but then once, she saw him she started to laugh.

"See, it's funny". Dark smirked as he got up, and poked Gin Ryu awake.

"What happened"? Gin Ryu asked. Half his face red from leaning on the window.

"You fell asleep leaning on the window, and now half you're face is red". Lilith told him smirking.

"Is that so"? Gin Ryu looked at his face print on the window keeping his cool.

"Dang I thought you would be embarrassed or something but man you kept your cool like me". Dark smirked.

"Well. I am part of you and Krad after all, no wonder we have some slimmer qualities". Gin Ryu rubbed his face a bit trying to make the red go away.

"Anyway we should get ready for the anime convention, its today after all and I and Tora have to get ready". Lilith told them with a grin.

"I can't wait to see you in costume this will be interesting". Dark said with a mischievous grin on his face, telling Lilith all she needed to know with that look.

"Good thing I brought all the stuff for the costume and makeup". Lilith smirked as she garbed Tora's hand and they both walked in another room.

"I don't get this anime stuff or this convention". Gin Ryu frowned.

"Same here I don't really know what all that is but if the girls like it, it can't be bad. Right"? Dark asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah. I guess but it would help if they told us what anime is. That would help a lot with this convention. So we would know what were getting into". Gin Ryu sighed looking off to the side.

"I'm sure, if we ask the girls will tell us about after there done getting dressed up". Krad replied to Gin Ryu.

"Right you are". Gin Ryu muttered. They boys waited a few hours until the girl came out of the other room dressed just like Riku and Risa, there makeup matched them perfectly as there wigs did too.

"Damn you both look just like them. It's like looking at the same person. I bet Daisuke would be Jelous right now". Dark sirmked looking over at Lilth who dressed up as Riku.

"Indeed you look Just like Risa lets hope you don't act like her". Krad sighed.

"Don't worry Krad, I only have eyes for you". Tora simled at him.

"aww. How cute, she woves you so much. I bet this would make Hiwatari jelous too". Dark grined as he put his arms around Lilith.

"Shut up. Dark"! Krad shouted at him annoied.

"Oh sorry did I hite a nevre"? Dark asked mischicovoly.

Krad sighed and ingnored Dark comment and looked at Tora who just stood there looking confussed a bit but she looked really cute in Krad's eyes.

"So. When are we going to this convention and could someone plase tell us what is anime"? Gin Ryu asked getting up from his spot.

"Were leaveing in a few seconds and anime is a Japaness Cartoon". Lilith told him.

"Oh a Cartoon. Hmm". Gin Ryu looked seirours as he was thinking.

"Anyway. Lets get going we don't want to be late the doors open at 9:00 and it takes us a while to get there". Tora told them as she started to head out the door followed by Krad. Lilith and Dark headed out as well followed by Gin Ryu. Meanwhile

Lain dressed in the Akatsuki rode, with a blonde wig on her head walked out side. There waiting was her little friend dressed up like Tobi next to her was a Girl dressed up as Sakura from _Shippūden_, she had brown hair with pink wash out hig lights in her hair to make it look like Sakura hair.

"Whos this person". Lain asked looking puzzled.

"Talime don't be silly this is Kira you know her. She being Sakura for the anime con, were meeting everyone else there". The little girl told her with her Tobi mask on her head.

"Come on Talime lets get going the rest won't be happy if were late". Kira told her starting to walk ahead of them.

"What for us". The little girl shouted after grabing Lain head and walking with Kira to the anime convention.

"When we get there. I'll paint little mouths on your heands to you'll really be like Deidara and remember to always mumble at the end of your sentaseies. You know how Deidara acts about art and all that so that should be no problem for you". The girl similed as she put her Tobi mask over her face.

"Umm. Got it". Lain sighed having no clue what she gotting herslef into.

Meanwhile

Lilith,Tora, Dark, Krad and Gin Ryu were almost at the anime convention they could see a big corwd of people standing on line waiting to get in with all sorts of costumes on.

"Wow. These people are cazy". Dark muttered to himself looking at everyone.

"Yup. This is going to be fun. I can't wait to get in and see what there is to do in there". Lilith simled as they got closer to the line.

"We have to be careful, we don't want any Fan girl or guys to come at us and we have to make sure we find Gin Ryu someone here". Tora sighed holding Krad's hand.

"Right you are and we have to make sure they don't find out that these are the real Dark and Krad like they would believe us anyway". Lilith sighed.

"We'll just say these are really good costumes". Tora smiled at Lilith.

"yeah". Lilith simled back at Tora.

Once they got to the line they waited there but a group of kids came over and wanted some pictures of them.

"We'll don't mind if I do take some pictures, I am the great Phantom Thief after all". Dark smiled as he went into a sexy pose. Everyone screamed and took lots of pictures.

"Oh my God you guys look just like Dark and Krad you've done a really good job on the costumes and you act just like them to if, I would say you guys would be the real deal". A young girl dressed up as Tenten told them with a smile.

"We are the real deal". Dark simled grabbing Lilith and kissing her on the check.

Everyone took more picture of them.

"Oh god there like animles". Krad frownd as some girls took pictures of him and Tora.

Gin Ryu just looked at them all weird as some even went up to him and took some pictures.

**Sorry. I have to end it here maybe I'll do some more. I had fun writing this chapter because it went right into the line of the conventio I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did wirting this. And sorry for errors you see I'****m a very busy person right now. Bye for now!**


	8. Staying Close to your Enemy

**(Authors Note) Hello. I'm very glad you all like my story so far. It's finally time for them to go into the anime con. What lays ahead for our dear friends, who knows you'll have to read to find out. Enjoy chapter8**

**Chapter 8**

Once all the fan girls and guys walked away from them the gang could finally breathe a sigh of relief as the line finally started to move to inside the convention center.

"Wow those guys were insane". Dark muttered as he got held Lilith hand.

"So far, I dislike this place". Krad frowned being annoyed by everyone trying to take his picture.

"Aww, Krad try to have fun here its not all bad". Tora smiled at him, which made Krad blush a bit.

"Look how cute Krad blushing". Dark retorted with a grin across his face.

"Shut up Dark its not like you never blushed in your life". Krad sneered as he held Tora hand tighter.

"You're kind of hurting my hand". Tora told Krad trying to get her hand free.

"Oh sorry". Krad sighed as he let go of her hand. Tora rubbed it a little but then smiled at Krad.

"Its ok you just have to control you anger". Tora told him as she took his hand and started to walk with the line.

"Aww, the love birds finally left the nest". Dark smirked as he held Lilith hand.

"Dark you have to stop picking on Krad, you always give him rude comments and that why his always mad at you". Lilith sighed looking at Dark with an annoyed look in her eyes.

"But I was only kidding around its not serious at all". Dark told her with a smile on his face he looked over to Gin Ryu who stayed a few feet be hide them looking like he was zoning off.

"Hey Ginny. Are you coming or what"? Dark asked looking over at him.

Gin Ryu snapped out of it and looked over at Dark.

"Oh, sorry. I just feel something is not right here like there something evil in the air". H e told him as he walked up to were they were at.

"Do you think that great evil thing is here"? Lilith asked kind scared.

"I don't know but if it is we would be in trouble". Gin Ryu frowned looking around.

"Don't worry; I'll protect you no matter what". Dark told Lilith reassuring her that everything will be ok. Lilith smiled at Dark.

"Yeah don't let it ruin your day here, you and Tora been waiting for a while". Gin Ryu told her trying to smile but failed.

"Your right Ginny and you try to lighten up always frowning like that won't get you any girl here try to smile and be happy". Lilith told him with a smile.

"I'll try and do that". Gin Ryu smiled as he walked be side them.

"Oh my Gob. It's the whole DN Angel gang; I see Deidara quick take some picture with me and them". The little girl dressed up as Tobi told her friend with Kira next to them dressed as Sakura.

"What"? Lain asked out of confusing not knowing what the little girl was talking about.

"Talime, the Camera in your hand, take a picture unless you want to be in it too". The girl told her with a mask being pulled over her head.

"Fine. I'll take the picture you go over there with Rari". Kira told Lain taken the camera away from her. Lain frowned as she stepped over to were the gang was. She then stood there sensing power from Lilith and Tora.

"Finally. I found them. The girl's with the great power inside them but who is this other man he seems to have a great power in him too this will most defiantly complicate things". Lain frowned in as she thought about this.

Gin Ryu stared at Lain sensing something was deferent about her.

"Hey. Guys be on guard there something not right about the girl that coming over". Gin Ryu whispered to everyone making sure they were the only one that herd.

Krad looked at him and nodded his head as well did Dark.

"Come on everyone get into there pose". Kira yelled with a smile as she took the pictures.

Rari grab Lain arm as they took the pictures.

"Thanks for letting us take the some pictures of you guys. You guys really do pull off a great Dark and Krad and you two pull off a great Riku and Risa, but who are you suppose to be"? Rira asked Gin Ryu who was standing off some.

"His suppose to be Dark and Krad when there joined together in angel form, His name is Gin Ryu". Lilith quickly told her.

"Oh that's really cool. Very creative". Rira smiled at Gin Ryu as she took his picture.

Gin Ryu blushed a little and looked to the side.

"Yeah, there not to many who would have thought of making something like that". Kira joined in a she took more pictures of people cosplaying.

"T…Thank you". Gin Ryu replied to them as his face turned red.

"Umm. Is there something wrong your face is bright red"? Kira told him as she looked at his face.

"No, no nothing wrong its just hot out here". Gin Ryu replied as he rube his face trying to make the red stop but only making it much worst.

"I think he has a cruse". Dark smiled in a low voice to Lilith.

"I think so too but which one dose he likes the most". Lilith whispered as she looked at Gin Ryu and the girls.

Krad held on to Tora's hand as he looked over to were Lain was at. She was just looking at Tora and Lilith not for one second taken her eyes off them.

"This girl might be trouble". Krad muttered to Tora.

"Yes. You might be right". Tora replied as she looked at her.

Lain had an evil smirk on her face as she walked over to Rira and Kira.

"Hey. Maybe we should stick with these guys, this is are first convention after all. We could let these guys show us the ropes" Lain told them in a low voice a slight grin on her face.

"Yeah that's a great idea Talime, hey if you guys don't mind can we hang with you"? Rira asked looking at everyone.

"Umm. Sure I guess that's ok". Tora told them looking at Krad who glared at Lain.

"Its fine with us". Dark told them with a smile.

"Thank you guys so much". Rira smiled at them as Kira jumped for joy.

"This will be easy getting there powers for my master". Lain sneered in her mind looking at both Lilith and Tora but them looked at Gin Ryu who glared at her the same way that Krad was glaring.

"I see now, why this man has a great power too interesting. This human world gets better by the day". She smirked in her mind but keeping a striate face on.

"We have to be very careful with this girl around us, there something out of the world about her". Dark whispered to Lilith.

"Yes. Your right". She told him looking at Lain.

**Sorry, I have to end this here. Lucky I got this chapter out but I might take a longer time with the next chapter but don't stop reading its getting good.**


	9. the new guy!

**Authors ****note) Sorry know it has been awhile but my computer has been down for some time now and I just got it all fixed so hopefully this story will move on fast and I'm sorry for my bad grammar and spelling. I will try to watch out for that. Enjoy chapter 9!**

**Chapter 9**

After a while they we in the convention center there was a lot of things going on. There was people selling stuff, people trying to pose for a cosplay contest and a huge line for doing skits on stage there was another contest being held for best costume and best act, not alone were people going up to them but they also dragged them around weird places and took more pictures of them in odd poses. Once they finally left them alone they sat down and watched voice actors and actress talk to everyone.

"Man there a lot of weird people around here, I mean who would go around and talk to us just to get some pictures". Dark complained with a frown across his face.

"Oh stop your complaining already, we all had to go throw that too". Krad glared at him as he looked at one of the voice actors who were talking about him.

"My feet hurt, and I'm trusty and hungry, Talime could you get me something to drink"? Kira asked her as she sat down next to Gin Ryu handing some money to Lain for a drunk.

"Why do I have to get it, why don't you do it yourself"? Lain frowned looking at the money.

"Don't worry Talime, I'll come with you and we can both get something to eat too while were there". Rira smiled at her and grab her hand and dragged her off to get some food and drinks.

"So, Gin Ryu how do you like the convention"? Kira asked looking at Gin Ryu with a sweet smile on her face, looking a little more like the real Sakura who'd often smile, they way that Kira was smiling.

"I'm enjoying it, it's been fun". Gin Ryu told her blushing a bit.

"I'm glad you're having fun here". Kira smiled as she listened to one of the voice actors make a joke.

Gin Ryu smiled but then felt a hard poke on his right arm; He looked over and saw Dark looking at him.

"What is it Dark"? Gin Ryu whispered over to him so no one else could hear.

"Hey. I can tell that you like that Kira girl, why don't you invite her to dinner after this whole convention or at least get her phone number or something". Dark gave Gin Ryu a little wink as he went back to listening to the voice actor.

Gin Ryu gave Dark a death glare and looked to the side, trying to sort out his thoughts. Dark looked at him and sighed and sat down next to him.

"Dark, thanks for the advice but I think I can handily this my own way you don't need to help". Gin Ryu said in a low voice.

"Right whatever you say", Dark smiled mischievous as he pushed Gin Ryu making him fall on Kira's lap.

Gin Ryu gave him a death glare much like Krad's as he apologized to Kira.

"That's ok". She smiled at him and looked to the side a bit blushing a little bit.

Gin Ryu sighed as he hit Dark on the head for pushing him.

"Hey! I was just trying to set you up". Dark looked at him with puppy eyes, making a face.

"I don't need your help Dark". Gin Ryu sneered at him, with an annoyed look on his face.

"Jeez, if you say so". Dark looked the other way and looked a bit confused when a guy was talking in his voice.

"Dark leave, Gin Ryu alone", Lilith frowned crossing her arms, as Rira and Lain came back with food ad drunks from themselves.

"Fine, I'll leave him alone". Dark smirked as he put his arm around Lilith's neck.

Lain looked at them and then at Gin Ryu as she gave the drink to Kira.

"I have them in my sights but how do I pull them apart from these fools". Lain asked herself in her mind. She looked at them with iteration in her dark eyes.

Krad looked over at her. Thinking, she might be planning to separate them he then stood up and grab Tora by the hand and started to walk away.

"Hey, were are we going Krad"? Tora asked looking at him a bit worried.

"I think it is best if we talk". He told her looking off to the side.

Dark looked at Krad with a serious look on his face. Taken Lilith's hand now and getting up.

"Something wrong"? Lilith asked looking up at him.

"I think its time if, we started to move again". Dark told her with a smile on his face.

Gin Ryu and the rest got up and followed both Lilith and Dark as Krad and Tora went a different way.

"I think I have to use the rest room". Lain shouted as she pulled away from the group.

"Do you need us to come with you Talime"? Rira asked looking at her.

"I think, I can handily going to the bathroom on my own, thank you". She gives a fake smile to Rira as she walked off. Once she was out of sight she followed Krad and Tora in the shadows.

"Krad, what do you need to talk about"? Tora asked him stopping now.

"I feel uneasy. Like something terrible is going to happen any moment now. I think its best, if we left". Krad told her looking at her with his golden eyes that now showed some emotion.

"But we just got here, we can't just leave, me and Lilith been planning this whole event since last year, we worked hard on these costumes and we've been looking forward to the entire event coming up". Tora frowned looking down.

"But its not wroth risking you life over". Krad looked over at her very serious showing in his eyes that he only wanted to make sure that she was safe.

"Krad, I know you just want to protect me but, I think if this person wants to get us for what every reason. Why would they do it at an anime convention? I think, we should stay a little longer until, we see a sign if something wrong". Tora told him looking at him in the eyes.

Krad gave out a sigh and, looked over to the side then looked back at her.

"Fine. We'll do this your way, but if this feeling, I have gets stronger, were leaving even if that means, I drag you out myself". Krad told her looking at her in the eyes.

"Fine". She told him walking away.

"Now it's my chance". Lain told herself in her mind as, she jumped out but right when, she did a bunch people surrounded her all dressed in the same cloths as hers.

"Finally we've found you Deidara; we of the Akatsuki have been looking for you". A boy dressed up as Itachi said and looked her as some of the people walked away.

Lain eyes started to bug out a bit. And her mouth was hanging open as she looked at the pretty boy dressed up as Itachi his skin was almost perfect and his eyes had contacts in them to make them look red, his hair was long and black and looked soft pulled back in a pony tail. He looked at her odd.

"Umm, you are Talime right"? He asked her looking at her.

"Huh? Oh yeah that me". She told him in a shaky voice, looking to the side a bit.

"Oh good, it's me Takashi. I'm Itachi Uchiha for the day". He smiled at her, with his perfect teeth; he then fixed his head band that was spilling down his head.

"Oh"? She gazed at him as she saw Rira come out of no were and glomped Takashi to the ground.

"Takashi! You made it". She smiled at him pulling him back up.

"Yeah, sorry it took me a while to get here. So were is everyone else"? He asked fixing his hair.

"Well. Everyone not here yet but there be here soon and were hanging with people dressed up as DN Angel charters for now". She told him with a grin on her face holding her Tobi mask.

"Oh, I see, that's a good show. I was thinking about cosplaying as Dark but decided to do Itachi, his cool". Takashi smiled as he walked with Rira over to the rest.

"Oh Talime come on were going back to everyone". Rira smiled helping her up.

Lain looked to the side and walked with them as Krad and Tora rejoined the group.

Dark looked over at Takashi and looked at Rira.

"So. Who's the new guy"? Asked looking at Takashi still.

"Everyone this is Takashi one of our friends". Rira told them with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Takashi and my name is Tora". Tora smiled at him.

"Nice costume you really do fit Itachi, my name is Lilith". Lilith looked at him with a grin both girls looked at Dark and Krad.

"Umm this guy here is Tomo and the guy who's dressed up as Dark is Kai". Both girls said at the same time and looked at each other.

"Nice to meet you all". Takashi smiled looking at both of them oddly.

"Oh and I'm Gin Ryu". Gin Ryu told him looking to the side with Kira next to him.

Takashi looked at Gin Ryu and looked at Dark and Krad.

"Jeez, you guys really do look just like them, oh my god, maybe you guys are really Dark and Krad and maybe you have Dark and Krad's DNA and have all there powers and stuff". Takashi mumbled off a bit.

Everyone looked at him a bit shocked and some just looked at him oddly.

"Sorry my act of imagination". Takashi looked to the side a bit looking off.

"It's seems, this boy Takashi knows more then I thought". Lain said in her mind looking at the boy.

**Sorry ****have to**** end it here. Again sorry for errors. What will happen next and just how much dose Takashi really know, you'll have to wait till next time.XD oh and I know I say this a lot but if you guys want you can add in your own characters, all I need is what they look like and there personality if you want them to have powers or none, race etc and even pairings. So feel free to add if you like and see you next time.**


End file.
